This invention relates to a slip ring assembly and especially to a slip ring assembly for electrothermal propeller de-icing systems. Heretofore copper slip rings have been mounted ing rooves of a machined aluminum base made from wrought aluminum plate or an aluminum casting. The copper slip rings have been attached to the aluminum base by dielectric spacers of a suitable plastic and a poured epoxy filler which acts as an additional dielectric between the rings and as an additional means of securing the rings tot he base. It has been necessary to machine the copper slip rings after mounting on the base to obtain a surface which is flat and parallel with the mounting surface on the base so that contact may be maintained with the brushes during rotation for transfer of electrical energy in the most efficient manner. Problems have occurred with distortion of the aluminum base during machining of the rings. The manufacturing process involving pouring of epoxy medium around the copper slip rings has been costly because the aluminum base had to be specially treated and the slip rings cleaned with great care to provide adequate adhesion and positioning of the slip rings. The curing of the epoxy in an oven and machining of the rings after removal from the oven has increased the manufacturing costs. Also, problems have occurred with distortion of the aluminum base during the curing process. Problems have also occurred with the electrical connections due to cold solder joints.